You Are My Husband
by Fabel Caster
Summary: Naruto yang menolong wanita cantik bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari perampokan, malah berakhir di pelaminan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Dia masih pelajar, kenapa harus menikah secepat ini? Warning: Narufemsasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto yang menolong wanita cantik bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari perampokan, malah berakhir di pelaminan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia masih pelajar, kenapa harus menikah secepat ini? NarufemSasu

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIRING: NaruFemSasu

RATED: T/M

GENRE: Romance, Drama, Humor

WARNING: Gender Switch, typo(s)

You Are My Husband

By: Fabel Caster

Suasana ruang makan mewah keluarga Uchiha saat ini sedikit tegang. Pasalnya putri bungsu keluarga Uchiha belum kembali sejak siang tadi. Ditambah lagi nomor Hp yang tidak aktif, menambah kekhawatiran Uchiha Mikoto terhadap Sasuke.

Yang ia tahu biasanya putrinya itu akan pulang dari kantor sekitar jam 3 atau 4 sore. Lagian kantor sudah tutup sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan putrinya. Teman sekantornya bilang ia sudah meninggalkan perusahaan Uchiha jam 3. Tapi kenapa putrinya belum juga pulang? Ia takut putrinya diculik atau bahkan' dibunuh?'

"Sudahlah Bu..., Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja. Dia sudah berpesan padaku tadi di kantor bahwa ia akan sedikit terlambat pulang." Ucap Itachi yang mencoba menenangkan Ibunya yang sedang mondar-mandir memikirkan Sasuke.

"Sedikit katamu!? Ini sudah sangat lama Itachi! Adikmu itu perempuan dan masih muda. Dia belum terlalu bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, kau paham hah!" Ucap Mikoto dengan naik satu oktaf

"Ya ampun ibu... Umur Sasuke itu sudah 26 tahun ibu. Dia sudah besar, dan juga pasti bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. " Itachi mulai jengah, dari dulu ibunya terlalu over protektif terhadap adik manisnya. Tidak mengherankan, sebab adik manisnya itu pernah hampir diculik saat kecil. Itu sebabnya Ibunya selalu membatasi dan mengawasi semua kegiatan Sasuke.

Dia sebenarnya juga sedikit khawatir dengan adik imut dan manisnya itu. Namun ia percaya adiknya baik-baik saja. Tidak salah Itachi berpikiran seperti itu, sebab adiknya itu menguasai 4 ilmu beladiri. Bayangkan betapa kuatnya adik manisnya itu. Dia bahkan pernah masuk rumah sakit karena pernah menjahili adiknya sampai marah besar. Adiknya yang super manis dan imut itu benar-benar mengerikan kalau sudah marah. Dia sedikit merinding membayangkan wajah marah adiknya.

"Mau 26, 30, atau berapa pun itu. Dia tetap putri kecil Ibu yang sangat Ibu sayangi!" Balas Mikoto

"Sudahlah Mikoto, Obito dan Kakashi sedang mencarinya saat ini. Tenanglah sedikit." Kepala keluarga Uchiha akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia memang khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya, namun kedua keponakannya bisa dibilang sangat bisa diandalkan. Mereka pasti membawa putrinya pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan selamat dan utuh.

"Dasar kalian berdua. Ayah dan anak sama-sama tidak peduli dengan putriku" Ucap Mikoto sinis.

Sedangkan Ayah dan Anak yang dimaksud oleh Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng dengan perkataan Mikoto. Tentu perkataan Mikoto salah besar. Buktinya mereka juga khawatir dengan Sasuke. Bukankah itu artinya mereka peduli?

"Itachi! Jangan diam dan menelpon tak jelas! Lebih baik kau susul kedua paman mu itu!" Perintah Mikoto tegas.

"Tapi ibu-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian. Cepat susul mereka!"

"Haahh.. Baiklah" Ucap Itachi pasrah. Lebih baik dia mencari Sasuke dari pada harus terkena omelan ibunya.

Namun saat akan baru beranjak dari kursinya, suara derap kaki mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sasuke?" Ucapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Mikoto berbalik badan dengan cepat dan memekik senang. Degan cepat ia berlari ke arah putrinya dan memeluk putrinya dengan erat.

'Syukurlah Putriku baik-baik saja'

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah senangnya seketika berubah menjadi kesal.

"Dari mana saja? Apa kau tidak tahu Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Ibu bahkan tadi akan pingsan kalau saja kakakmu itu tidak mencari mu." Ucap Mikoto sambil menangkup pipi chuby putrinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia kan tidak apa-apa, lagian ibunya selalu saja berlebihan mengenai dirinya.

"Lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja Ibu." Ucapnya dengan suara sehalus mungkin.

Mikoto akhirnya menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya dia akan tenang mendengar atau melihat putrinya baik-baik saja. Sedetik kemudian matanya tertuju pada tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang.

Ditelusurinya tangan yang digenggam oleh putrinya. Ternyata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kulit karamel dan warna mata biru yang tersenyum canggung kearahnya. Laki-laki pirang itu memakai baju sekolahan. Ditelusurinya dari atas kebawah dan begitu sebaliknya. 'Siapa laki-laki ini?'

"Siapa laki-laki ini Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Maksud ibu laki-laki di belakangku ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang menunjuk laki-laki pirang dengan dagunya.

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk malah garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ya. Siapa dia Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto yang semakin penasaran. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Sasuke dengan pemuda pirang dibelakangnya itu? Mengingat putrinya sangat jarang membawa seorang laki-laki ke rumah mereka. Ditambah lagi pemuda pirang itu berstatus seorang pelajar.

Sasuke menarik tangan laki-laki pirang itu sedikit kencang, membuatnya seketika beridiri disamping Sasuke.

"Dia Namikaze Naruto, calon SUAMIKU."

PRANK!

Nampan besi yang dipegang oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha jatuh membentur lantai. Menyisakan dirinya yang menganga dengan mulut terbuka saking syok-nya mendengar perkataan putrinya.

"APA!?" Teriak keluarga uchiha.

Ini, bagaimana bisa putri manis dan pendiam dari klan Uchiha mengatakan blak-blakan bahwa pemuda yang masih bersekolah menengah atas itu calon suaminya? Siapa yang telah berani mengotori pikiran suci gadis keluarga uchiha itu?

"S-sasu sayang j-jangan bercanda, ibu tidak-"

"Aku tidak main-main Ibu, kami akan segera menikah" Potong Sasuke cepat dengan wajah serius.

"T-t-tapi di-di-a masih-masih-masih" Ucapan itachi yang terbata-bata langsung dibalas Sasuke dengan cepat

"Murid sekolah maksud ibu? Tidak masalah bagiku."

'BRAKK!'

"Sasuke Uchiha! Jangan main-main dengan perkataanmu!" Fugaku yang tadinya duduk tiba-tiba berdiri, menyebabkan kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh kebelakang.

"Aku tidak main-main. 5 hari lagi kami akan menikah"

"APA!?"

Lagi-lagi keluarga Uchiha dibuat kaget denga perkataan putri bungsu Uchiha itu. Bahkan Itachi yang biasanya suka menggoda adiknya bila bicara pun dibuat tak berkutik. Dia melongo dengan keputusan mendadak dari adik manisnya itu.

"Sasu-sayang, jangan membuat Ib-"

"Tidak Ibu. Bukankah ini yang ibu inginkan, aku menikah secepatnya" Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan orang tuanya.

"Tapi-tapi d-d-"

"Dia terlalu muda untukku?" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara meremehkan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak seorang Uchiha Ibu." Oke, untuk point yang satu itu keluarga Uchiha memang setuju.

"Sasuke. Bercandamu sudah kelewatan!"

"Jadi menurut kalian aku main-main? Baiklah akan kubuktikan." Ucapnya tegas

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Naruto yang disampingnya yang dari tadi hanya menunduk tak jelas.

"Angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Hembusan sensual di telinganya membuat Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya mata oniks wanita di depannya. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai kedua mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Membuatnya seolah-olah tersedot ke dalam mata itu, dan ingin semakin lama menyelami mata kelam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalungkan tangan putihnya di leher Naruto. Telapak tangan kanannya menekan kepala Naruto dan...

'Cup'

Bibir keduanya menyatu, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Namun tidak lama, mengingat mereka sedang di ruang makan dan menjadi tontonan keluarga Uchiha. Dengan perlahan ia melepas penyatuan bibir mereka.

"Kau masih saja kaku Dobe." Bisiknya dengan nada meremehkan.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu hanya mampu mematung karena untuk kedua kalinya dia ciumannya dicuri oleh wanita cantik di depannya itu.

Keluarga Uchiha? Jangan ditanya. Muka mereka sudah memerah malu melihat adegan ciuman bungsu Uchiha dengan calon suaminya yang masih murid sekolah. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bersuara.

"..."

Sasuke yang melihat orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya yang diam tak bersuara pun mendengus geli. Jarang sekali dia melihat keluarganya berekspresi seperti itu.

"Oh ya, untuk kedepannya Naruto akan tinggal disini."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat keluarga Uchiha yang tadinya terdiam langsung tersentak kaget.

"Eh?"

"Dan kami akan tidur berdua di kamarku."

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke membuat mata Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak laki-lakinya membesar.

"APA!?"

Sedangkan Naruto?

Ia bahkan ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

'Kenapa malah jadi begini dattebayou.'

...

...

...

Terima Kasih telah menyempatkan membaca Fic saya, maaf bila ada kata-kata atau kalimat yang tidak nyambung. Harap dimaklumi, karena saya masih newbie di Fanfiction. Saya mohon reader sekalian meninggalkan Riview. Karena Riview reader sekalian sangat dibutuhkan.

See You Next Chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto yang menolong wanita cantik bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari perampokan, malah berakhir di pelaminan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia masih pelajar, kenapa harus menikah secepat ini? NarufemSasu

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIRING: NaruFemSasu

RATED: T/M

GENRE: Romance, Drama, Humor

WARNING: Gender Switch, typo(s)

You Are My Husband

By: Fabel Caster

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di sofa empuk di kamar calon istrinya. Kamar yang penuh warna biru dongker dengan hiasan bunga sakura di dindingnya, perhiasan-perhiasan emas serta karpet yang ia taksir puluhan juta dollar. Dan uniknya kamar calaon istrinya itu punya dapur dan pustaka pribadi sendiri, sudah seperti rumah di dalam rumah. Astaga, bahkan ukuran kamar ini enam kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan dengan apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Awalnya ia duduk di karpet, namun melihat itu Sasuke malah menggendongnya dan mendudukkan nya di sofa. Astaga, wanita cantik itu bukan main kuatnya, pantasan saja saat kakaknya hendak mencoba menghalangi nya seketika langsung meyingkir hanya dengan sekali gertakan. Mengingat itu membuat nya menelan ludah.

Kemudian matanya beralih pada pintu kamar mandi bewarna putih gading yang ada di sebelah dapur pribadi milik sasuke. Dadanya berdegup kencang tatkala pintu itu terbuka yang menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang melap rambut basahnya. Darah Naaruto semakin berdesir tatkala wanita yang mengaku calon istrinya itu hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, yakni dari dada hingga setengah paha. Memperlihatkan belahan dada dan paha putih mulusnya. 'Astaga, cobaan apalagi ini?'

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang, ia yakin wajahnya sudah merah sekarang. Astaga, pria mana coba, yang tidak mimisan melihat wanita cantik yang tubuhnya hanya dililit selembar handuk. Apalagi ini wanita tersebut luar biasa cantiknya. Naruto jamin, perempuan-perempuan cantik di sekolahnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Sasuke.

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya, Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia takut dicap mesum atau lainnya. Bisa bisa taruhannya nyawa jika berhadapan dengan wanita cantik itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat kelakuan calon suaminya itu. Malu heh?

"Kenapa kau menundukkan kepala mu?" Ucap Sasuke mencemooh sambil jalan mendekati lemari dan mengambil pakainnya.

Naruto yang kaget mendengar suara Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Matanya melotot melihat calon istrinya itu sedang memasang pakain dalamnya, dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya. Nafas nya tercekat tak sanggup melihat pemandangan di depannya, dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng-gelengkannya dengan cepat.

Melihat kelakuan calon suaminya yang dianggapnya lucu itu malah membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli. Astaga, suaminya ini benar-benar malu masih saja ada laki-laki seperti ini, berbeda sekali dengan pria-pria anak kenalan kolega ayah nya yang melihatnya hanya pandangan nafsu saja. Laki-laki pirang di depannya ini seperti nya sangat cocok untuk dijadikan suaminya. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi alasan ayahnya untuk menjodohkannya. Memikirkan itu membuat dirinya senyum angkuh ala Uciha. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat senyum itu malah semakin ketakutan.

Masih diposisi yang sama, naruto tidak mengubah posisinya yang menunduk kebawah. Ia yakin telinganya sudah memerah sekarang. Wangi shampo yang dipakai Sasuke entah mengapa tercium dari sekian meter. 'Astaga, aku harap aku segera pingsan-tebayou'

"Angkat kepala mu dobe." Suruh Sasuke dengan nada suara datar.

"..."

" _Ayolah cepatlah pingsan...!"_

"Jangan pura pura tidak dengar." Kata Sasuke yang mulai jengkel.

"..."

"Kenapa malah diam? Aku bilang angkat kepalamu bocah."

Mendegar suara Sasuke yang sedikit meninggi, dengan perlahan ia tegakkan kepalanya. Dan di hadapannya terdapat Sasuke sudah berpakain lengkap piyama tidur dan sedang berusaha mengikat rambutnya. Namun dia tampak kesusahan melakukannya. Seketika ia ingat kalau jari Sasuke terluka karena peristitwa tadi pagi.

"Kemarilah dan bantu aku mengikat ini." Pinta Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan rambutnya.

Melihat itu dengan segera ia bediri dan bergegas mendekati Sasuke yang saat itu berada di kasur. Sasuke kemudian menepuk-nepuk tengah-tengah kasur supaya Naruto duduk disana. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Naruto langsung naik ke kasur dan duduk disana. Awalnya ia malu untuk duduk di kasur, namun mengingat jari Sasuke terluka karena dirinya, Naruto pun langsung naik ke kasur dan duduk di tempat Sasuke pinta.

"Tolong ikat rambut ku, yang rapi." Kata Sasuke, yang lebih mirip perintah dibandingkan permintaan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Diambilnya ikat rambut Sasuke, dan kemudian mengikat rambut Sasuke dengan lincah dan cepat. Dan tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah mengikat rambut Sasuke dengan rapi.

"Sudah Siap Sasuke-san." Ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu sedikit tidak percaya calon suaminya dengan sangat cepat mengikat rambutnya. Kemudian ia melihat ke kaca pantulan rambutnya. Benar saja, rambutnya sudah terikat dengan rapi dan manis.

"Dari mana kau belajar mengikat rambut?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang menatap Naruto lewat pantulan cermin.

"Itu... karena aku sudah terbiasa sebelumnya mengikat rambut perempuan." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menegakkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pernah mengikat rambut perempuan sebelum aku?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Siapa 'dia?' Mantan-mu?" Desak Sasuke curiga dengan nada suara sedikit menggeram marah.

"B-b-bu"

"Kalau benar dia mantan mu, lupakan dia selamanya." Belum selesai bicara perkataannya malah di potong oleh calon istrinya itu.

Mendengar perintah dari Calon Istrinya dengan segera ia mengangguk dengan cepat. Calon istrinya sudah seperti kepala sekolahnya saja. Tsunade, wanita yang berdada besar dan sealalu tampil nyentrik padahal umurnya sudah nenenk-nenek. Hanya saja dari sudut penampilan mana pun tetap calon istrinya lah yang paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Berbeda dengan Senju Tsunade kepala sekolahnya yang luar biasa nyentrik itu. Memikirkan kata 'calon istri'membuat wajah dan telinganya memerah, seolah olah ini hanya mimpi belaka.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah merah Naruto naik darah. Ternyata benar, calon suaminya mengingat mantan nya kembali. Sial, dia harus bergerak cepat.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Tanya Sasuke curiga dengan sedikit selipan marah.

"T-tidak, tidak ada Sasuke-san" Namun Sasuke tetap tidak langsung percaya dengan perkataan Naruto.

"O..o, atau jangan-jangan kau...Mengingat kembali kenangan bersama MANTAN-mu!?"

"A-APA?"

"Ternyata kau cukup berani juga dobe, apa kau ingin ku lempar ke kolam piranha Uchiha?" Ancam Sasuke sambil menggenggam kerah baju milik Naruto.

"B-b-bukan Sasuke-san aku tidak berani memikirkan wanita manapun selain Sasuke-san." Ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Buktikan kalau begitu!" Desak Sasuke yang semakin menggencangkan cengkramannya di kerah baju Naruto.

"A-a-aku ha-hanya -uhuk me-menyukai Sasuke-San" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Astaga calon istrinya tersebut memang benar-benar mencengkram kerah bajunya sangat kuat. Konyol sekali dia mati sebelum hari pernikahannya dan super aneh lagi kalau dia mati di tangan calon istrinya.

"..."

"S-s-sas-su-keh-uhk"

"Cepat lupakan gadis yang ada dipikranmu itu dobe"

"Uhk.. Ak-aku sus-sah ber-nafas Sas-"

"Cepat katakan!" Bentak Sasuke di depan wajah Naruto, bahkan kening mereka saling beradu.

"A-ak-ku-"

Naruto yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di lehernya. Namun sayang tangan nya yang basah karena mengikat rambut Sasuke malah tergelincir tepat di dada Sasuke. Karena dalam keadaan susah bernafas membuat tangan Naruto reflek meremas dada Sasuke yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar. Hal itu pun berlangsung beberapa detik sampai Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya kerah baju Naruto.

Naruto yang sadar akan perbuatannta langsung kalap dan menjadai lebih takut. Mungkin saja selanjutnya dia akan dilempar ke kolam piranha milik uchiha yang terkenal sangat ganas memangsa segalanya itu.

"Uhuk uhuk, m-maaf kan aku Sasuke-san a-uhuk ku tidak sengaja melakukannya"

"..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf S-sa-suke-san. A-a-ak-"

"Kau ingin cari mati ya dobe?!" Sasuke menajawab dengan nada dingin dan mengancam. Wajah nya menunduk dan sekujur wajah hingga lehernya tampah merah seperti warna buah kesukaannya.

"T-ti-tidak, i-itu hanya reflek saja Sasuke-san" Jawab Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya terbata-bata dalam menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Dia yakin lelaki manapun akan berbicara sepertinya bila dihadapkan dengan Sasuke yang sangat dingin dan luar biasa menakutkan bila marah seperti sekarang.

"..."

"Sasuke-san ak-"

"Apa sebelumnya kau juga pernah berbuat seperti tadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang menunduk, dan kini perkataannya malah semakin dingin dan semakin mengerikan nadanya. Astaga, cantik tapi luar biasa menyeramkannya.

Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sangat menyeramkan sekali di depannya, tiba- tiba saja entah keberanian dari mana ia langsung menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan langsung meletakkan nya di dada nya.

"Sasuke-san... Sasuke-san boleh melakukan apa saja kepada dadaku. Jika ingin memukulnya pun boleh, asalkan Sasuke-san jangan marah kepada ku."

"Heh, kau ingin mencoba membujuk ku heh, dobe mesum." Balas Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"B-bukan begitu Sasuke-san. A-aku hanya-"

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan mu" Potong Sasuke yang akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, setelah sekian lama menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh benarkah!?" Balas Naruto, cepat sekali calon istrinya berubah mood.

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu aku memafkan perbuatanmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"M-maksud Sasuke-san ap-apa?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja ada syaratnya bodoh." Jawab Sasuke kesal. Dia sedikit ragu memilih calon suaminya yang lumayan bodoh ini. Ah sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah jatuh hati soalnya.

"Syarat?"

"Hn."

"Syaratnya apa Sasuke-san?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau harus memenuhi semua perintahku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"P-perintah? Semua?" Jawab Naruto. Astaga, kalau Sasuke yang memberi perintah yang aneh-aneh bagaimana? Kenapa harus 'semua'nya coba.

"Hn."

"A-ano Sasuke-san a-"

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-san." Potong Sasuke dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

"T-tapi.."

"Itu perintahku yang pertama" Potong Sasuke lagi dengan cepat.

"A-Apa?" Oh luar biasa, bahkan Sasuke tidak menanyai persetujuannya dulu. Dasar Uchiha.

"Kalau kau Sampai tidak memenuhi perintahku..."

Kretek...kretek...kretek...

"Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan selamanya" Sambung Sasuke dengan mata tajam dan aura kelamnya.

'Glek...'

' _Sekarang aku sangat-sangat yakin sekali kenapa Itachi-san takut kepada Sasuke-san'_

"B-b-ba-ik Sasuke-san..."

"Kau mau mati Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya

"Aha.. Ano, Et-to... maksudku,.."

"Maksudmu apa? Kau ingin kulempar ke kolam ikan piranha Uchiha maksudmu?" Balas Sasuke.

"B-bukan... _ **Suke-chan**_." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang dipelankan diakhirnya, namun siapa kira Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Eh?" Bola mata Sasuke sedikit membesar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena lumayan terkejut dengan panggilan calon suaminya untuknya.

"A-ah maaf.., a-aku keceplosan Sas-"

"Tidak"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku Suka itu. Kau harus menyebut namaku dengan sebutan tadi" Ucap Sasuke mengancam

"T-ta-tap-"

"Itu perintahku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Ucap Sasuke final.

Sedangkan Naruto memandang tak percaya. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mengelak dari perintah calon istrinya itu. Dan pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

"Sekarang, pergilah mandi." Suruh sasuke sambil menunjuk kamar mandi.

"T-tapi Sasuke-san, m-maksudku suke-chan, aku tidak bawa baju ganti." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serendah mungkin.

"Bajumu sudah aku pindahkan ke lemariku." Balas Sasuke yang sedang mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

"Eh?"

"Itu keinginanku. Dan keinginan ku juga sebuah perintah dariku."

' _A-apa!? bagaimana bisa?'_

"Tentu saja bisa Dobe."

' _D-dan sekarang diapun bisa membaca pikiranku?'_

"Tidak usah mengeluh. Kerjakan saja yang kuperintahkan." Jawab Sasuke seolah olah sudah tau apa yang dipirkan Naruto.

Dan Naruto tanpa berpikir lagi langsung mengangguk dan berdiri segera berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil baju gantinya. Bisa malu sekali dia memakai pakain dilihat oleh wanita. Memang sih Sasuke itu calon istrinya, tapi tetap saja sebagai laki-laki yang jarang berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan wanita membuatnya malu luarbiasa.

Dengan langkah yang pasti dia berjalan ke arah lemari Sasuke dan kemudian membukanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat semua pakainnya tertata rapi tersusun bersama pakain Sasuke. D-dan apalagi coba itu, pakain dalamnya bercampur dengan pakain dalam milik Sasuke. Astaga, cobaan apalagi ini coba. Dia tidak habis pikir, Sasuke sebegitu niatnya ingin tinggal bersama nya.

Saat hendak mengambil pakain dalamnya Naruto tanpa sengaja menyentuh bra milik Sasuke yang terlipat dibawah pakain dalamnya. Hal itu membuat wajahnya merah pekat dengan seketika. Dan tanpa Sadar dia malah mengambil bra milik Sasuke.

' _I-i-ini pakain dalam milik Sasuke-san tebbapyou'_

"Kau ingin memakai pakain dalamku Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Aha! M-m-maaf kan Aku. I-itu bukan." Balas Naruto yang terbata-bata.

"Bukan apa? Ternyata kau sangat mesum ya Dobe. " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"A-ak-aku,.."

Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan kemudian dengan cepat menaruh kembali pakain dalam Sasuke dan mengambil baju ganti serta pakain dalamnya dengan gerakan cepat. Dan langsung menutup lemari pakain Sasuke.

Dan kemudian berlari menuju ke arah kamar mandi milik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat itu tanpa sadar tersenyum. Sunyaman indah yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Mungkin karena Dobe-nya? Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum memikirkan itu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada dalam kamar mandi, jongkok sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Berpikir mengenai kejadian sepihak tadi.

' _Hah... Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini tebayou. Semoga dia tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh'_

Keesokan Harinya...

Ruang makan keluarga Uchiha saat ini mengeluarkan aura kejengkelan luar biasa. Walaupun begitu mereka hanya mampu memandang saja adegan mesra kedua sejoli yang sedang suap-suapan (hanya sepihak) di meja makan. Bibir mereka tampak berkedut-kedut menahan kesal dan malu.

Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke duduk di pangkuan Naruto sambil menyuapi calon suaminya itu sarapan pagi. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia hanya seperti robot yang patuh sambil membuka dan mengunyah makanan saja. Walaupun begitu, Naruto melihat tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menghalangi perbuatan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya makanan yang disuapi Sasuke habis.

"Makanan nya sudah habis." Ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan piring dan sendok makan di meja makan.

"Dan ini vitaminnya..,"

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto beberapa detik.

Melihat kejadian itu Kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha langsung menyemburkan minuman nya sehingga meja makan basah semua. Sedangkan Itachi sudah batuk-batuk keselek oleh tualang ikan yang tanpa sengaja ia telan saking asyiknya melihat tingkah laku adik perempuannya itu. Mikoto? Ibu kandung Sasuke itu hanya elus-elus dada melihat kelakuan dada melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Eh...?" Ucap Naruto yang masih melongo karena barusan dicium oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat. Bukankah kau sudah terlambat Dobe?" Balas Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan apa pun.

"B-b-baik Sasu-chan. Terima kasih makanannya." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan membungkuk kepada keluarga Uchiha, dan kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Keluarga Uchiha? Entah sampai kapan mereka melihat pemandangan begini, jerit batin mereka. Mungkin... bisa jadi selamanya, pikir mereka lesu. Entahlah, kelakuan kedua sejoli itu sulit untuk mereka tebak.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima Kasih author ucapkan atas support dari reader semua. Maaf ya karena baru update. Karena author sendiri tidak menyangka akan seperti ini reaksi reader semua. Kalau fic. Ini ingin dilanjutkan, mohon support yg sebesar-besarnya dari reader semua.

See You Next Chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto yang menolong wanita cantik bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari perampokan, malah berakhir di pelaminan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia masih pelajar, kenapa harus menikah secepat ini? NarufemSasu

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIRING: **NaruFemSasu**

RATED: T/M

GENRE: Romance, Drama, Humor

WARNING: Gender Switch, typo(s)

You Are My Husband

By: Fabel Caster

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Calon Istrinya itu sedang berada di mobil Fenyr Supersport milik calon istrinya. Naruto sampai saat ini pun sepenuhnya tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa istrinya itu mengoleksi belasan mobil sport mewah yang luar biasa mahalnya. Ya sedikit tidaknya Naruto tau harga mobil-mobil mewah milik calon istrinya itu.

'Ya.., namanya juga orang kaya' begitu pikirnya. Setiap orang kaya memiliki hal 'aneh' tersendiri untuk menghabiskan uang mereka.

Bosan melihat pemandangan lewat kaca mobil akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke samping, tepatnya ke arah pengemudi mobil mewah ini.

Jujur, sebenarnya dia tidak bosan-bosannya memandang wajah cantik calon istrinya itu. Walaupun wajah itu datar tanpa ekspresj, entah mengapa malah semakin membuatnya terpesona, semakin larut akan pesona nona muda uchiha itu.

"Terpesona dengan kecantikanku dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"A-Tidak." Jawab Naruto kalap karena ketahuan memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"A-aku hanya tidak sabar untuk sekolah." Jawab Naruto asal.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih tetap fokus mengendarai.

"Hm..."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"E-e itu..."

"Hoo... atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan perempuan di sekolahmu?"

"A-apa!?"

"Ck, kau berani sekali dobe. Kau sebentar lagi menikah, dan masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan wanita lain."

"B-bukan itu."

"Heh, tenag saja. aku sudah menyiapkan makam untukmu jika berani mengkhianatiku"

"A-APA?" Balas Naruto kaget. 'Bagaimana bisa calon istrinya sewaspada itu. 'A-aku tidak mau mati muda-ttebayou.'

"Masih berani memikirkan wanita lain dobe?"

"T-tentu tidak Sasuke-san"

"Kau mau mati dobe?"

"M-maksudku Sasuke-chan"

"Hn."

Dan selanjutnya selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya. Sasuke berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk memikirkan tentang masa depannya, peluhnya bercucuran di dahinya sangking konsentrasi memikirkan nasibnya kedepan.

.

.

.

 **Konoha High School**

"Sudah Sampai" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ah iya." Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke

'Apa lagi ini dattebayou' pikir Naruo kalap.

"A-ano Suke, k-kenapa?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia malah menunjuk kening, pipi, dan bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto sendiri cengo seperti melihat kelakuan calon istrinya itu. 'Bahasa isyarat apalagi itu?' Pikirnya.

Dengan reflek karena ketidaktahuannya Naruto menggosok bagian kening, pipi dan bibirnya. Mungkin sisa makanan?

Sasuke yang melihat itu malah mendecih kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke Kesal.

"L-la-lu apa ?" tanya naruto dengam waspada.

"Cium aku dibagian sini" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk bagian kening, pipi dan bibirnya menggunakan telunjuknya.

"A-APA!?" Ucap Naruto kaget.

"Berisik dobe, lakukan saja!"

"T-tapi kenapa dattebayou?"

"Itu hal yang wajar dilakukan suami-istri Dobe."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya bocah. Tidak usah bertanya lagi!"

'Tapi kan masih calon?'

"Mau calon atau sudah menikahpun sama saja dobe."

'Dia bisa membaca pikiran ku lagi'

"Tentu saja bisa dobe. Cepat saja lakukan!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya patuh. Lagian mau tidak mau dia pasti dipaksa untuk melakukannya. Naruto perlahan mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ke telinga nya. Sedangkan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, tanpa ada raut gugup sedikitpun.

Sasuke mengarahkan tangan Naruto ke belakang kepalanya untuk menahan beban kepalanya. Naruto yang sudah blushing berat akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas ia mencium kening, kedua pipi serta bibir Sasuke dengan penuh kelembutan dan tentu saja tidak lama-lama. Kalau lama-lama dia yang malah pingsan nantinya.

"Hosh.. hosh... S-sudah."

"Ck. Itu ciuman bocah dobe."

"A-aku m-memang masih bocah Sasuke-san."

"Bukan bodoh. Maksudku ciumannya dobe."

"A-a itu aku bisa terlambat Sasu-chan"

"Ck. Alasan yang bodoh."

Sedangkan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Padahal dia hanya melakukan nya tidak lebih dari 4 detik kenapa seperti berhari hari rasanya. Sasuke terkadang tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Sudah pergi sana!" Usir Sasuke layaknya mengusir babu.

'Apa? Tadi bukannya dia yang menahanku, sekarang malah mengisir ku?'

"Jangan banyak mengeluh dobe."

"B-baik. Terima kasih tumpangannya." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Hn."

Pintu mobil itu terbuka. Dan hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran beberapa siswa yang memperhatikan sejak mobil itu berhenti. Bagaimana bentuk rupa siswa yang diantar dengan mobil sport mewah bewarna hitam itu. Mungkin murid kaya, atau 'idol' sekolah mereka?

Naruto menutup pintu mobil Sasuke dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya. Dan keluarnya Naruto langsung diperhatikan lekat-lekat oleh banyak siswa. Terutama murid-murid yang kenal dengan dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengacuhkan tatapan mereka dengan jalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, itu kan Uzumaki Naruto. Dia orang kaya rupanya."

"Ah jangan bercanda. Itu palingan kebetulan saja ada yang ingin memberi tumpangan padanya."

"Bisa jadi sih."

Sasuke yang melihat murid murid SMA yang memperhatikan Naruto hanya memandang remeh mereka.

"Heh, dasar bocah." Ucapnya.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya sedikit terkejut melihat ada murid perempuan dengan rambut pink aneh yang tiba-tiba merangkul leher Naruto. Seolah olah menandakan bahwa mereka itu dekat. Sedangkan Naruto tampak berusaha menghindar ketika dirangkul oleh perempuat tersebut. Tetapi dia tidak berhasil melepaskan rangkulan perempuan itu, dan rangkulannya malah semakin kuat.

Naruto yang sedang berusaha melepas rangkulan Sakura dari pundaknya tampak ketakutan ketika sadar kalau mobil Sasuke masih berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melepaskan kaitan tangan Sakura di lehernya. Bahaya jika Sasuke melihatnya dan salah paham. Bisa-bisa ia dijadikan makanan ikan piranha Uchiha.

Dia berusaha melihat kearah belakang karena cengkraman Sakura di lehernya amat kuat. Wajar saja, Sakura merupakan atlet beladiri nasional.

Seketika mata Naruto terbelalak. Betul saja mobil Sasuke belum bergerak sama sekali.

'Mampus aku dattebayou' pikirnya. Mungkin selepas ini dia akan di lempar ke kolam piranha Uchiha.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto memperhatikan ke arahhya sekilas menggepalkan tangannya kesal. Apa-apaan bocah perempuan itu, berani-beraninya dia merangkul calon suaminya itu dengan ekspresi sok cantik itu. Awas saja, Sasuke akan membuat perhitungan dengan perempuat itu.

Dengan segera dia mengambil Handphone yang ada disaku bajunya.

"Kakashi aku punya tugas tambahn untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk dikursinya. Dia beruntung bisa lepas dari cengkraman Sakura berkat bel tanda masuk kelas. Sedangkan kelasnya tampak heboh disebabkan guru-guru sedang melakukan rapat mendadak.

Ada yang sibuk bercerita, membaca buku, bergosip ria dan lain lain. Namun semua kehebohan itu tidak menjadi hal yang menarik bagi Naruto sebab dia sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Apa yang harus dia jelaskan kepada Sasuke. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai salah bicara. Bisa bisa malah dia akan berakhir di rumah sakit atau kolam piranha uchiha.

Shino teman sebangku Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak melamun dengan pokirannya sendiri, terkadang Naruro menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Karena penasaran yang tinggi akhirnya Shino memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pundak Naruto. Dan reflek Naruto menoleh ke arah Shino.

"Ada masalah Naruto?" Tanya Shino dengan nada bersahabat.

"A-ah tidak Shino, hanya masalah kecil"

'Sebenarnya masalah luar biasa besar dattebayou' jerit iner Naruto dalam hati.

"Oh begitu. Kau tampak melamun dari masuk kelas tadi."

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok Shino." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya disertai senyum lima jarinya, yang calon istrinya bilang senyum 'paling bodoh'.

"Baiklah, jangan sungkan untuk meminta pendapatku kalau kau ada masalah."

Dan Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan saja.

"Hey, Anko-sensei datang!" Teriak siswa bertubuh gempal, Chouji yang masuk ke kelas dengan panik.

"Aduh... Sial, padahal hanya tinggal satu jam lagi kita akan istirahat." Ucap Kiba saambil menggerutu kesal. Sedang yang lainnya mau tidak mau akhirnya membereskan meja dan duduk ke tempatnya semula.

Anko masuk ke kelas tanpa menghiraukan bisik-bisik dari muridnya. Wajar saja, dia membawa seorang murid baru. Semua orang di kelas menatap murid baru tersebut dengan tatapan kagum. Apalagi murid laki-laki, mereka tidak lepas dari murid baru tersebut.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kalian lihat kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Nama, Satsuki."

"..."

"Er.. Hanya itu?" Tanya Anko

"Hn."

"Woah... kawai."

"Dia cantik"

"Perfect"

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta"

Sedangakn Naruto hanya dapat cengo sambil membuka mulutnya lebar. 'K-kenapa dia bisa disini-ttebayou?'

Anko yang melihat murid nya semakin ribut akhirnya menggebrak meja. Satu detik kemudian semuanya kelas hening.

"Ada per-ta-nya-an" ucap Anko dengan nada mengancam. Ia sudah tau, murid-muridnya pasti akan gencar bertanya kepada murid baru itu. Dengan kompak semua muridnya menggeleng. Jangan harap lolos dari kemarahan Anko-sensei, kau pasti ketakutan bila tahu hukuman yang akan ia berikan kepada mu.

Walaupun Anko-sensei itu terkadang baik, tapi kalau bermasalah dengannya, sudah pasti langsung K.O.

"Nah Satsuki, silahkan duduk disamping Kiba."

Kiba yang mendengar itu sontak langsung melonjak senang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sedaangkan Sasuke yang melihat itu sangat dongkol dalam hatinya, begitu pula murid laki-laki yanh lain (minus Naruto dan Shino) yang iri dengan kiba. Sasuke lumayan jengkel melihat Kiba. Bagaimana bisa dia ditempatkan duduk disamping laki-laki dengan penampilan urakan itu

"Aku tidak mau Anko-sensei"

"Eh..." Ucap semua murid bersamaan. Berani juga murid baru itu mengidahkan perintah Anko-sensei.

"Aku akan duduk disamping bocah kining itu" Lanjut Sasuke

Tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu oleh Anko, dia langsung menuju ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Semua mata memandang murid baru tersebut dengan takjub. Ini sebuah rekor, sebab baru kali ini ada murid yang bida mengacuhkan perintah Anko. Kiba saja yang Notabenen nya preman sekolah saja tidak berani menolak perintah Anko-sensei. Sedangkan murid baru itu dengan gamblangnya menolak perintah Anko-sensei.

"Kau, pindah kesana." Ucap Sasuke kepada Shino.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau." Ucap Sasuke mutlak.

Set

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri sambil memegang tasnya.

"A-ano aku saja yang pindah."

" **Tidak**!" Ucap Sasuke dan Shino bersamaan.

"T-tapi..."

"Kau duduk disana saja dobe."

"T-t-tapi..." Naruto terbata-bata ketakutan.

Shino melirik ke arah Anko, dengan maksud agar melerai keadaan ini. Namun yang ia dapati jusru Anko memberikan kode dengan mata, meminta agar dia pindah ke tempat Kiba. Kalau sudah begini dia bisa apa.

Set

"Aku yang pindah." Ucap Shino melerai keributan kecil diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bagus." Balas Sasuke.

"Pertengkaran kalian seperti Suami-istri." Ledek Shino, yang sebenarnya lebih ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Mendengar itu Naruto terbatuk batuk. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumam kecil. "Hn"

'Itu memang benar' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Brak!

"Sudah selesai melihat-lihat nya murid-murid?" Tanya Anko kepada murid-muridnya dengan wajah kesal. Sedari tadi murid-muridnya hanya fokus pada murid baru itu. Kalau bukan dia itu Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyamar, dia sudah pasti menendang murid baru tersebut keluar.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita minggu lalu." Ucap Anko sambil menulis sebuah judul di papan tulis. Sedangkan murid-muridnya hanya bisa patuh menurut.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia mengambil buku yang ada dalam tasnya. Dan tanpa sengaja melihat kesamping teman sebangkunya yang baru. Yang sedang menatapnya dengan remeh.

"Jodoh tidak akan kemana-mana kan dobe?" Ucap si gadis dengan suara pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke papan tulis. Tangan nya mulai basah dan sedikit gemetar.

'Cobaan apalagi dattebayou' Jeritnya Naruto dalam hati. Kenapa bisa istrinya yang notabenen nya sudah berumur 26 tahun bisa duduk disebelahnya dengan status pelajar.

Naruto sedikit melirik teman sebangkunya itu. Penampilan Sasuke dengan pakain sekolah bisa dibilang sangat cocok dengannya. Ia membiarkan rambut hitam panjangnya menjuntai sepunggung dengan bendo putih yang membingkai rambut hitamnya. Dan Sasuke juga memakai kacamata persegi bewarna putih yang tampak manis diwajahnya. Ada tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kanannya. Tak lupa ia mengganti warna matanya dengan softlens bewarna biru mirip dengan warna pupil matanya.

Penyamaran Sasuke lumayan mengecoh namun tidak menghilangkan sedikitpun kecantikan nona muda Uchiha itu. Di mata Naruto, Sasuke malah semakin manis.

"Apa aku sebegitu menariknya Dobe?" Goda Sasuke yang kedapatan Naruto yang sedang curi-curi pandang kearahnya.

Naruto yang ketahuan melihat Sasuke pun dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Sial, dia malu sekali ketahuan memperhatikan calon istrinya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi. Serempak murid-murid menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya pelajaran membosankan Anko-sensei selesai juga. Termasuk salah satu murid berambut hitam kebiruan dengan sorot mata bosan. Dia sudah lebih hafal dan paham dari pada Anko mengenai pelajaran yang diajarkan di depan kelas.

Mata Sasuke pun beralih kesamping, memperhatikan tingkah laku lucu calon suaminya itu. Well, boleh dibilang calon suaminya itu lumayan bodoh dalam masalah akademik. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa juga menganggap remeh Naruto. Dia mau berusaha walaupun hasil usahanya itu dimata Sasuke sangat jauh dari kata memuaskan.

Saat asyik-asyiknya mencatat pelajaran di papan tulis. Buku tulisnya yang tadinya terbuka, ditutup oleh seseorang. Hal itu membuat nya reflek melihat kearah orang yang menutup bukunya. Ternyata 'Sasuke'.

"Ada apa Satsuki-san?" Ucap Naruto hati-hati. Dia khawatir Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padanya, dengan alasan 'Itu perintahku.'

"Sudah, nanti saja diteruskan" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"T-tapi ini nanggung" Balas Naruto.

"Nanggung apanya?! Kau baru mencatat seperempat yang ada di papan tulis." Sanggah Sasuke

"..."

"Dan aku yakin, kau sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dijelaskan sensei" Tambah Sasuke

"Karena dari itu aku mencatat Satsuki-san" Balas Naruto.

"Sudah aku catatkan untukmu" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"A-apa?"

"Hn."

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, temani aku ke kantin" Akhirnya Sasuke berucap final.

"Itu..."

"Perintahku." Sambung Sasuke

Ternyata keputusan Sasuke salah mengajak Naruto ke kantin. Yang malah terjadi mereka sekarang menjadi sorotan banyak orang. Keadaan ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Dilihatnya kesamping, Naruto malah tidak balas menatap kerumunan murid itu. Dia sibuk memakan ramen nya dengan cuek.

Sasuke dengan jelas melihat wajah penasaran dan tidak suka kearahnya dan Naruto. Ada salah apa sebenarnya dia dengan murid-murid disini.

Dialihkannya perhatiannya ke arah Naruto. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan mangkuk ramennya yang ketiga. Dan Naruto sendiri bersendawa kecil akibat terlalu kenyang. Tidak lupa dengan bibir yang berlepotan dengan kuah ramen.

"Dobe"

"Ya Satsuki-san?"

"Bibirmu"

"Bibirku?" Naruto pun meraba raba bibirnya yang rupanya berlepotan dengan kuah ramen. Dan dia membersihkannya dengan saputangan miliknya.

"Kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"B-baik"

Setelahnya mereka kembali ke kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas tidak ada interaksi yang berarti dari keduanya. Walaupun begitu, setiap murid-murid memandang aneh ke arah mereka. 'Siapa murid perempuan yang berjalan bersama Naruto?'

Dan hal tersebut pun tidak lepas dari pandangan dua orang gadis yang berlainan warna rambut yang juga sedang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan 'benci,iri?'

.

.

.

.

Sasuke di dalam hati bersyukur akhirnya pelajaran seni yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak berfaedah. Apa-apaan sensei dengan rambut merah maron itu mengatakan ledakan itu seni itu abadi dan bla-bla-bla. Pelajaran yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Sasuke bersumpah siapapun yang menciptakan pelajaran seni aneh itu, akan dia lempar ke kolam piranha Uchiha.

Set.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana kau dobe?"

"A-ano Sasuke-san, aku sudah ditunggu kiba"

"Tidak boleh."

"K-kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Aku ini calon istrimu Dobe."

"L-lalu?" Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ck, tentu saja kau harus pulang bersamaku."

"K-kenapa harus?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku bisa diculik dan dianiaya?"

'Mana mungkin ada yang berani dengan Perempuan cantik bertenaga monster di depannya ini' Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Tentu ada dobe. Aku ini wanita." Ucap Sasuke seolah-olah sudah tau apa yang dipikirkan bocah kuning itu.

Astaga Naruto lupa Sasuke bisa dengan mudah membaca pikirannya.

"B-baik. A-aku akan menyampaikan ke Kiba dulu."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Dobe, kau jalan terlalu cepat."

"E-eh benarkah?"

"Hn"

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat dari sekolah. Awalnya Sasuke mengusulkan untuk naik mobil, namun Naruto menolak dengan alasan makin dicurigai. Ya ampun, apa Sasuke peka atau tidak dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Seluruh sekolah membicarakan mereka.

"Ck, sudah kubilang jangan cepat-cepat bodoh." Raut wajah kesal Sasuke berubah seketika melihat perempuan dengan rambut pink tengah menyandarkan dirinya di sisi halte bis. 'Siapa sebenarnya perempuan ini?' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hai Naruto-kun" Ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"A-ha hai s-sakura-san" Balas Naruto terbata-bata. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia sangat benci dengan sapaan centil perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Mou Naruto-kun kita ini kan sudah kenal lama. Kenapa kau masih juga memanggilku begitu." Ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"I-itu, a-a-ano..." Naruto semakin keringat dingin. Di depannya Sakura sedang memasang pose memiringkan kepala sambil memasang pose imut (yang menurut Naruto itu biasa saja). Lain hal dengan perempuan yang ada dibelakangnya. Naruto sudah merasakan hawa dingin mengerikan luar biasa dari Sasuke.

'Bagaimana ini dattebayou' Jeritnya dalam hati. Dia berharap salah satu dari perempuan ini bisa mengalah untuk tidak mengganggunya saat ini. Bukan, dia berharap dua-duanya tidak ada pada kondisi sekarang.

Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk memiringkan kepalanya akhirnya melihat kebelakang. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin memangsa. Sakura akui dia sedikit tidaak nyaman dengan tatapan perempuan itu. Dan lagi, siapa perempuan itu sebenarnya? Kenapa terlihat sangat dekat deengan Naruto? Mencurigakan sekali.

"Hey kau bocah permen karet. Ada urusan apa kau dengan sibodoh ini?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

"A-ha begini Sas-" Ucapan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu dobe." Potong Sasuke

Sedangkan Naruto semakin cemas. Jangan sampai kedua perempuan ini membuat keributan disini.

"Apa maksudmu permen karet nona wajah triplek?"

"Hoh, kau berani juga ya jidat lebar."

"Kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu kesal nona?" Balas Sakura sambil senyum mengejek.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada mengancam

Naruto yang melihat keadaan seperti itu malah semakin ketakutan. 'Ini lebih mengerikan daripada hukuman anko-senpai-tebbayou.'

Naruto berinisiatif untuk melerai kedua perempuan didepannya

"S-sasuke-san i-ni sakura-san dan Sakura-san ini S-"

" **Diam"** Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke kompak.

Sesaat Naruto berhenti bernafas dibuatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini sebenarnya siapanya Naruto hah?" Suara Sakura mulai meninggi.

Sasuke yang tersulut emosi akhirnya menarik Naruto kesampingnya.

"Dengar ya jidat, aku ini ca-hmm..." Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara Naruto sudah menutup mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto yang dibalas Naruto dengan isyarat mata.

'Jangan beritahu dia Sasuke-san'

Sasuke sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Alasan klasik huh? Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya menganggap Sasuke mengerti dengan alasannya membekap mulut Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Naruto melepaskan tangan nya dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kaliam berdua mencurikan. Atau kalian sebenarnya mempumyai hubungan khusus?" Ucap Sakura dengan penuh curiga. Selama ini yang Sakura tahu Naruto tidak pernah berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan wanita manapun. Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto sembunyikan darinya?

"I-itu Sakura san, sebenarnya kami itu-"

"Calom Suam-hmm..." Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke. Untung saja dia sigap, kalau tidak bisa bahaya jika Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Naruto kira Sasuke bisa paham dengan kondisi saat ini. Wanira itu tampaknya sedang tersulut emosinya.

"Lihat busnya telah tiba." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk bus yang baru tiba.

Naruto beruntung, setidaknya dengan adanya bus itu membuat pertikain perang Sasuke dan Sakura teralihkan.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dengan cepat naik ke dalam bus dengan cepat menyusul Naruto ke dalam bus. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menahan jengkel melihat itu. Dia sendiri tidak ikut naik karena rumahnya sendiri berlawanan dengan tujuan bus yang dinaiki Naruto.

Sesaat sebelum bus berangkat Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura melalui kaca jendela bus. Dan mereka pun masing-masing memandang lekat-lekat lawan mereka.

Sakura mengarahkan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya dari matanya ke arah Sasuke, seolah-olah mengancam agar 'Waspada'. Sedangkan Sasuke membalas dengan menunjuk Sakura denga jjari telunjuknya dan ia gerakkan melingkar ke leher depannya (Mati).

Sedangkan Naruto?

'Tamat sudah masa mudaku dattebayou' Pikirnya lesu.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memasuki kompleks perumahan Uchiha. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Pemandangan itu tidak luput dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat. Namun kurang dari 5 detik mereka sudah kabur duluan. Alasannya, 'tatapan mematikan' Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa senyum canggung melihat orang-orang ketakutan ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau membuatku kesal berkali-kali lipat!"

"M-maksud Sasuke-san?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau dobe!"

"Ano... i-itu..."

"Ck, sampai kapan kau berbicara gagap seperti itu!"

"K-kenapa?"

"A-aku risih dobe"

"Oh itu.. Maaf."

"Ck sial, aku salah memilih calon suami."

Naruto yang mendegar itu langsung menjawab,

"K-kalau begitu pernikahan ini bisa dibata-"

"Tidak!"

"Eh, kenapa begitu?"

"Kau, Aku, harus menikah. Paham dobe?" Ucap Sasuke dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto dan dirinya.

'Kalimat perintah macam apa itu?' pikir Naruto.

"T-tapi kenapa Sasuke-san ingin aku menjadi suami sasuke-sa-..chan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

'A-apa? Kenapa bisa begitu dattebayou?' Protes Naruto dalam hati.

"Tentu saja bisa dobe."

Glek

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa menyaksikan kemampuan membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Cih, dan sekarang kakiku pegal karena kau dobe!"

"K-kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau tidak mau naik mobil dobe." Ucap Sasuke geram. Bibirnya berkedut kesal mendengar balasan Naruto.

"A-aku kan tidak memaksa Sasuke-san ikut bersamaku kan?" Bela Naruto.

"Ck, Sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu membuatku makin kesal."

"O-oke."

Mereka pun tetap berjalan menuju kediaman utama Uchiha. Dengan Naruto yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menggerutu karena kakinya pegal berjalan mendaki. Kenapa kompleks peremuhan Uchiha harus mendaki begini gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hey dobe, pelan-pelan bodoh."

"A-ah iya."

"Ck, aku tidak mau jalan kaki lagi." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan

"..." Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku dobe?" Ucap Sasuke yang kedua kalinya

"..."

"Dobe kau benar-benar ing-" Ucapan Sasuke langsung dipotong oleh Naruto

"Naik." Ucap Naruto dengan posisi berjongkok membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hah?" Jawab Sasuke bingung.

"A-ayo naik ke punggungku Sasuke-san. Kaki Sasuke-sa-chan pegal bukan?"

Belum 3 detik Sasuke sudah loncat ke punggung Naruto. Hal itu pun membuat tubuh Naruto oleng kedepan. Kalau bukan karena reflek Naruto yang bagus, mungkin mereka berdua sudah terjerembab kedepan. Sulit dipercaya, apanya yang pegal?

"Ayo jalan dobe." Ucap Sasuke yang menyamankan kepalanya dipundak Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto nurut saja dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hah... Nikmatnya dunia." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup matanya, menikmati angin sore yang menghembus tenang dan menerpa wajahnya.

'Apanya yang nikmat? Ini penyiksaan namanya dattebayou.' Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Ternyata idenya untuk menggendong Sasuke salah besar.

Bagaimana tidak, tubuh mereka yang dekat seperti ini tidak henti-hentinya membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. 'Astaga, Seharusnya aku tidak menggendongnya dattebayou.'

"Kenapa Dobe? Aku berat?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat raut wajah Naruto yang seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"A-ah t-tidak Sasuke-san. Sasuke-chan lebih ringan dari dugaanku." Jawab naruto

"Baguslah, berati setiap pulang sekolah kau harus menggendongku."

"A-APA!?" Teriak Naruto

"Berisik dobe. Itu perintahku dan aku tidak menerima alasan apapun."

'B-bagaimana ini dattebayou? Sehari saja Naruto sudah kewalahan meladeni jantungnya yang tidak berhenti berdetak kencang. Apalagi setiap pulang sekolah ?'

"Ada apa? Kau keberatan?"

"B-begi-"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh keberatan."

"T-t-tapi.."

"Kau harus mau."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah pasrah. Jujur dia juga menikmati kedekatan seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa daya Naruto juga laki-laki biasa yang mudah tergoda. Apalagi wanita secantik Sasuke. Terlebih lagi jantungnya tidak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang bila berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Dobe..."

"Y-ya.. Sasuke-chan?" Jawab Naruto hati-hati.

"Tiba di rumah nanti, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sensual di telinga Naruto.

Dan Ucapan Sasuke itu langsung membuat Naruto benaran oleng dan hampir saja tersandung batu. Sedangkan Sasuke memekik kaget dan menjewer telinga Naruto kesal, karena kaget akan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja oleng.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Itachi, kaa-san pikir Sasuke cocok dengan pemuda itu." Ucap Mikoto yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dan calon suaminya dari jendela lantai empat kediamannya.

"Kenapa kaa-sama berkata demikian?" Balas Itachi yang juga melihat hal yang sama dengan ibunya. Dia sedikit tertawa kecil melihat Naruto dijewer dan ceramahi oleh adiknya itu.

"Kaa-san tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sebahagia itu."

Mikoto tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan putri dan calon suami putrinya yang sedang menenangkan Sasuke digendongannya. Tingkah laku putrinya dengan pemuda itu membuatnya lega. Setidaknya Sasuke sudah aman berada disamping pemuda itu.

"Ya begitulah." Ucap Itachi yang setuju dengan perkataan ibunya.

"Dan kau Itachi. Kapan akan menikah hah?" Nada bicara Mikoto langsung berubah menakutkan dan dialihkannya pandangannya ke Itachi.

'Sial... Harusnya aku pergi saja tadi.'

"I-itu a-aku i-ingin.."

"Jangan pura-pura cari alasan bodoh lagi. Pokoknya minggu depan kau harus punya calon. Kalau tidak namamu akan dicoret dari keluarga Uchiha.

'Glek'

Dan Itachi pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah atas ucapan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk chapter kali ini, mungkin banyak kekurangan sebab Author sendiri membuat chapter kali ini kilat, sebab iseng untuk melanjutkan fic. ini. Dan Author sendiri tidak tau pasti kapan bisa update fic ini. Tapi author usahakan untuk tetap update. Jadi tetap nantikan kelanjutan You Are My Husband. Dan terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca dan memberikan reviewnya. Review reader salah satu faktor terbesar untuk membangun fic. Ini dan juga sumber semangat Author untuk melanjutkan fic ini..

See you next chap...


End file.
